


Does Spooning Work as Superglue?

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Jack and the Doctor were there when one of them needed to feel something besides numbness or pain. They’d seen too much, their eyes showing every hurt, every failure, every heartbreak they’d ever had.





	Does Spooning Work as Superglue?

**Author's Note:**

> My normal brain: why aren’t there any Jack/Doctor fics with an asexual Doctor? i should write a fluffy one shot  
My writing brain:

With all the casual flirting and kissing and _looks_ between the Doctor and Jack, and with how terribly flirty and sexual Jack was, everyone thought the two of them were in a relationship, or at the very least fucking. Rose was oblivious to the two of them, thinking Jack flirted with her and the Doctor the same way. Mickey was almost entirely certain the two men were together, romantically or sexually. 

This however, was not true. At least not the sexual part. The two were in fact in a relationship, strictly well, not quite platonic, and not quite romantic. The Doctor was in fact asexual, something most humans of Rose’s time hadn’t quite understood yet. Jack still flirted with other people, occasionally leading to sex with them, but he would have considered him and the Doctor to be together in a way. 

They almost never went on dates, they’d gone on exactly two since they started being whatever they were, and that was at least two years ago, though neither of them kept track. No, Jack and the Doctor were there when one of them needed to feel something besides numbness or pain. They’d seen too much, their eyes showing every hurt, every failure, every heartbreak they’d ever had. 

This is what made the TARDIS lead Jack into the Doctor’s room. Something had triggered a memory, the reason why he was the only one left. The Time Lord was curled up at the very edge of his room, sitting on the floor looking at nothing, barefoot, with his jacket nowhere to be found. Jack softly knocked on the wall to warn him he was coming in, and made his way to his Doctor. 

He helped the man stand, then started pulling off both their shirts and pants, then Jack grabbed a pair of boxers out of who knows where before leading them both to the Doctors bed. The two men crawled into the bed, and Jack lined himself up behind the Doctor, pulling the older man into his arms. As Jack ran a hand up and down the Doctors arm, he started to shake. 

The Doctor muffled the sounds of his sobs as much as he could, and Jack held him.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from this conversation 
> 
> “IVE BROKEN THE DOCTOR AUDI, IVE BROKEN HIM”  
“Just. Super glue him back together.”  
“does spooning work like superglue”  
“Yes”


End file.
